Government
After Qurrim's return to the Throne, he instituted a new form of governance for the kingdom. The Midicoil government system is now a constitutional Monarchy with a Theocratic Oligarchy that supports it. Underneath that is a more tribal-like system of family elders who govern over their local areas and families. Power Structure Monarch: Qurrim Midicoil I, The Reclaimer. This monarchy is a form of government in which the Midicoil family, embodies the country's national identity and its head, the monarch, exercises the role of sovereignty. The actual power of the monarch has recently been restricted by the current King, Qurrim Midicoil, via his constitution, the Qurrim Constitution. Succession Law: Absolute Cognatic Ultimogeniture. In a Monarchy, upon the ruler's death, their titles will be distributed to others based upon what succession law they use. In this case, we have an Absolute Cognatic Ultimogeniture succession law. This means that the youngest child of the Monarch (Ultimogeniture) inherits the throne, regardless of gender (Absolute Cognatic). C'urrent Heir(ess):' Kaieera Midicoil High Priestess Conclave: The conclave is a collection of 8 high priestesses, one for each goddess, who govern the nation's religion and advise the Monarch on matters of faith. They are responsible for all religious laws, customs and theology, as well as hold the power of crowing the successor or refusing to if they think the successor is unfit for the throne. It is also important to note that the conclave CANNOT create law outside of the Religion, and the King CANNOT create Religious law. Current High Priestesses: # Revrige (Celestia) # Datra (Artune) # Gapore (Byla) # Vunai (Vauris) # Tuqanu (Eses) # Gaqoe (Oaos) # Gevara (Dyion) # Zaveria (Evalena) Succession Law: Enatic Tanistry This form of Succession allows the Sisters, Brothers, and Priestesses of each goddess to elect their representative on the conclave, Each community for each goddess nominates a Priestess (Enatic) and the one with the most nominations becomes High Priestess (Tanistry) (Note: ONLY Females may be nominated.) Advisor Council: The Council is a group of specialized people who help rule the nation. There are five council positions: * Chief Minister: Nuva * Marshall: Koqum * Steward: Oaqo * Mystikos: Aorur * (*) Inquisitor: Revrige (* While all the other positions are chosen by the Monarch, the Inquisitor is elected between the 8 Priestesses) Succession Law: Appointed The Monarch appoints each councilor with the exception of Inquisitor. Elders: The Elders are the oldest members of each family. They, usually, own all of the land their family lives on and are responsible for the welfare of both the land and the people on it. While this is not an official government position, it is recognized and elders often come together and sort out local issues and often act as judges. Succession Law: Seniority The oldest member of the dynasty inherits all titles Qurrim Constitution After Qurrim's return, there were a number of attempts to create an ideal constitution, one which enshrines liberty, autonomy, and property rights, while ensuring the highest degree of prosperity for those under its jurisdiction. After 3 months of constant debate, the Qurrim Constitution was drafted and signed into law. Here is what it states: Preamble This Constitution is hereby ordained as the preeminent contract outlining the fundamental legal principles and foundational legal framework of the Midicoil Kingdom. This document is meant to ensure that the right to property, being the most powerful of all encouragements to the multiplication of wealth, shall absolutely not be abridged, and further, that the right to self-ownership, being inherent in the existence of sentient humanoids, shall likewise be respected. This document further aims to ensure the creation of a peaceful and harmonious society predicated on voluntary cooperation such that the tranquility, prosperity, and happiness of all can be ensured. This Constitution is only applicable to those who have explicitly, voluntarily, and of their own free will and accord signed it, as well as their children, guests, and visitors. This is a free society where coercion is absolutely prohibited, meaning that no individual, group of individuals, and no entity including any state, government, organization or group of people in general, under any circumstances whatsoever may exercise or invoke any rights other than common property rights specifically stipulated herein. All terms used in this Constitution, including the Preamble, have the sense and meaning given to them in Article I of this Constitution. Article I: Definitions Def 1. Private property may be any discernible object or electromagnetic wavelength with the following characteristics: * It is accessible, recognizable, and discernable. * It persists in the time scale of human action. * It exists independently of any perception or consciousness. * It is possible in practice to measure its physicochemical characteristics using the Interplanetary System of Units (MKSA) or any other equivalent conceptual system. Def 2. A previously unowned or abandoned scarce resource is one meeting all the criteria of Def. 1 that is not being actively utilized by an individual or group of individuals for the completion of a particular project, or has not been claimed to be owned, in the time scale of human action, and in compliance with adverse possession common law. Def 3. A property right is the right to the exclusive use of and complete control over private property. Def 4. A coercive act is any act involving the use of private property on which a cognizable property right already exists, without the free and voluntary consent of the legitimate owner. Def. 5. Homesteading is the process by which human beings justly acquire property rights in a previously unowned or abandoned scarce resource by mixing one’s labor with the resource. Article II: Rights # Every human being has an inherent, exclusive, inviolable right to self-ownerhsip. # No law shall countenance the existence of slavery, conscription, indenture, or any other form of involuntary servitude. # Humaniod beings possessing the inalienable right of self-ownership likewise have the right to justly acquire property and claim property rights over a previously unowned or abandoned scarce resource through the process of homesteading. # Human beings likewise may acquire title to new property through the process of peaceful and voluntary trade, exchange, and contract. # Every individual shall have the right to freedom of contract, meaning that a rightsholder’s consent is both necessary and sufficient to transfer alienable title to property. # All interactions and exchanges between individuals are to be voluntary, consensual, and peaceful, and as such no individual or group of individuals shall abridge the right of any person to purchase, gift, use, control, exchange, lease, sell, transfer, bequeath, dispose of, or in any manner enjoy their property without interference until and unless the exercise of their control infringes the property right of others. # The only legally or morally permissible utilization of coercion is reactive coercion in direct and proportional response to an initiation of aggressive force against a peaceful individual’s property rights as specifically defined herein. # All parties of this Constitution have an absolute right to self-defense in concurrent and proportional response to an uninitiated and uninvited coercion, manifest or imminent. # The only legally enforceable rights are property rights. Article III: Contracts # Individuals or groups of individuals may voluntarily transfer title to any property between and amongst any other legitimate property owner. # Contracts are to be enforceable through the use of any arbitration agency concurrently approved by both parties of the contract prior to contract formation and in accordance with all provisions of this Constitution. # Only legitimate property as defined in this Constitution and in accordance with all provisions of this Constitution may be the subject of a title transfer. # The right to freely and voluntarily contract is absolute and inviolable. Article IV: Justice # Any person's infringement of any rights stipulated herein is subject to lawful prosecution by the victim of this infringement or his agent in accordance with all relevant due process and contractual commitments, and is actionable in accordance with generally recognized common law principles of the proportionality of punishment, strict liability, and restitution. # Jury trials are to be utilized in all criminal proceedings or any legal proceedings wherein an arbiter and arbitration method were not specifically stipulated contractually by all relevant parties beforehand. # No person shall be convicted, sentenced, or imprisoned without due process of law, including the right to trial and habeas corpus, and there shall be no detention without trial, nor shall any person either before or after trial be held incommunicado. An accused person shall be assumed innocent until proven guilty. At every stage of criminal process, an accused shall be informed of the charges against him or her. # No person shall be tried more than once for the same crime. # No individual, collective, or firm shall be able to compel either jury service, discovery, or witness testimony during the proceedings of a criminal trial. # Coercive detention shall not be exercised arbitrarily but only upon probable cause that the detainee (a) has committed or (b) is committing a criminal offence, or that he or she has been made, or is soon to be made, a subject of a court order regarding © a medical isolation on the account of a highly contagious and deadly disease, (d) an in-house care of a Minor, or (e) an institutionalization in a mental health facility. # A person who has been arrested, detained, imprisoned, tried, or sentenced either illegally or in error shall receive full restitution. # Restitutive compensation may be obtained coercively if necessary. # The prosecution, arbitration, and enforcement of any and all disputes may be performed by any arbitration or protection agency formed and operating voluntarily under the purview of this Constitution. # Any arbitration resolution binding parties to this Constitution that may be reasonably construed to be in contravention of any provision of this Constitution is null and void. # This Constitution ratifies and adopts the Convention on the Recognition and Enforcement of Foreign Arbitral Awards. # Any and all Foreign Arbitral Awards recognized by the aforementioned Convention shall be binding in the jurisdiction of the parties of this Constitution and any enforcement agency operating in the jurisdiction of the parties of this Constitution shall have the authority to enforce such Awards upon request from the winning party. # Parties to this Constitution agree to abide by and comply with any interplanetary agreements regarding commerce with narcotics or arms outside of the jurisdiction of the parties of this Constitution. Article V: Prohibitions The following laws, private covenants or practices are impermissible and unconstitutional for any entity to enforce on the property of another without prior, express, voluntary consent: # Any coercive, non-voluntary transfer of money from any individual or group of individuals to any governing entity, as in compulsory taxation. # Any coercive, non-voluntary transfer of any private property from an individual or group of individuals to any governing entity, as in asset forfeiture and eminent domain. # Any coercive, non-voluntary limitation, stipulation, regulation, or restriction on the ownership, transfer, and usage in any way of any private property whatsoever, except in cases regarding circumstances beyond the territorial borders of the jurisdiction of this Constitution. # Laws, rules, regulations, and pronunciations coercively penalizing in any way any victimless or consensual actions whatsoever. # Laws, rules, regulations, and pronunciations coercively compelling any individual to act in any way whatsoever against his or her express will, except at the behest of a voluntarily signed contract. # Any form of restriction, hindrance, or otherwise forceful intervention against any movement of individuals or group of individuals across the borders of the territory over which this Constitution has jurisdiction. # Laws respecting or establishing a right to property in contravention of those definitions of rights to property established herein. # Criminal statutes that do not specify an exact mens rea requirement for prosecution and enforcement. # Laws, rules, regulations, and pronunciations respecting or concerning the establishment of a central bank. # Any attempt to establish a monopoly on coercion and force within the jurisdiction of this Constitution.